Video GameAThon AmericaxReader Lemon Version
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: i kept on getting so many request of a lemon one so i made it so here it is. WARNING LEMON!


Video Game-a-thon: Lemon version Gamer!AlfredxGamer!Reader (New version. New story)

School was finally over for the summer, so as soon as you got home you went into your room and pull out all the games that you were playing for your summer vacation.  
As you were sorting your games for each of the week to play them, your phone started to ring Panda Hero (Allies version) and you know who would be calling you, your best gamer friend Alfred.  
Hello. Hey, (Name)! How is my gamer friend doing? Alfred screamed through the phone as you pulled the phone away from your ears. Alfred try not to be too loud, I would like to have some hearing in my ears so I can play my games. You said in a calm voice as you tried not to laugh. Ha-ha! Sorry, Dudette, listen I was wondering if you would to move in with me for the summer, to do a Video Game-a-thon with me since Arthur moved back to England for the summer, same as Matthew he moved back to Canada as well. Alfred said in a depressing voice, you felt the same way since you lived alone after your parents died in a car accident a few years ago. Alfred and his brothers have taken care of you since they cared for like you were their sister. You loved Alfred more than a big Brother figure in fact, so staying with him during the summer wouldn t be all that bad.  
(Name), you okay? Alfred said through the phone causing you to snap out of your thought, Oh, sorry Alfred, I was just thinking and I would love to move in with you during summer vacation. After you replied to him, you had a feeling he was going to scream, so you pulled the phone away from your ears as he screams, Alright! I m so excited, what time you want me to come and pick you up dudette! You couldn t help but laugh at his enthusiasm, Oh, how about around fourish. Okay, I ll come and get you soon, bring all the games you have, so it will be a real Video Games-a-thon for the summer. See ya soon. Bye. You said as you closed your phone.  
~ Warrior jumps out of the screen and slashes it in two Time skip~ It was around 4:25 p.m., you packed all of your clothes and all of your video games anime to warriors to horror to war to fantasy. You wore (f/c) t-shirt, and light blue short jeans.  
You brought all of your things to the living room, when you did the doorbell rang; you went to answer the door to see Alfred at the door, wearing a black t-shirt with black long jeans.  
You ready, (Name)? You know it! You said as started to grab your things, but Alfred grabbed them before you could, Thanks, you don t have to. I m fine, (Name) you don t need to worry about me. Alfred said in all of the sudden he kisses your cheek causing you blush. As you and Alfred made your way to his yellow mustang with two black strips going through the car and it had an Autobots symbol on the side of it (it looked like bumblebee from transformer.) After he puts your stuff in the trunk, he then turns towards you and pulls you into a hug.  
Al-Alfred. You said looking up at him as he rubs your back, I m so glad that you are coming to stay the summer at my place it wouldn t as exciting when it s just me. Alfred said.  
Alfred are you- Alfred cut you off by kissing you on the lips, causing you to blush more. It s okay, (Name); beside I m alright since I am the hero! Alfred said as you shook your head and giggled at his enthusiasm. So walked around to the passenger seat up front, opened the door, and climbed into his car to buckle up for this exciting summer.  
~ Dragon appears on screen breathes fires at the screen Time skip~ As Alfred brought you into his house and set your things into his room, Um Alfred why is my stuff is going to be in your room? So I you can be with me during the summer, silly. Alfred replies causing you blush again.  
As you walked passed Alfred to unpack your bag, Alfred walked behind you and hugged your from behind making you to squeak. Your so cute, when you make that sound. Alfred said as you try to pull out your video games for the summer.  
~ Cowboy appears and shoots at the screen time skip~ After you and Alfred sort them out with his games as well you two were all set for the summer, after the video games were all sorted out, you and Alfred took a stack of video games to the gaming room in the basement.  
It was huge, it had 4 large sets of speakers, and an 80 square inch flat screen TV along with speaker chairs were you felt you were part of the game. After you set them down you turned to Alfred, So what video game do you want to first. Hmmm, why don t you choose first since you my guest. Alfred said as he walks up to you. (Name) couldn t help but blush because he was so close to you, looking through the stacks of their games.  
While looking through the stacks (Name) found just the game to play and when you were about to grab the game, Alfred s hand collided with yours, Oh, s-sorry Alfred. You choose. Oh no it s my fault, why don t you choose the game first. Alfred said trying to his cool as he blushes as you did.  
So you went to pull out the game called Dragon Ball Z- Budokai Tenkaiichi 3, you turned to show Alfred the game and he was pumped up about it, Oh Oh yeah, I m so going to kick your butt at this, since I m the hero after all. We ll see, Mr. Hero-with-a-big-ego. (Name) said as she sets up the game on the Wii system. As the game was loaded Alfred decided that to do a tag battle and you agreed to it. As you were about to choose your characters Alfred taps on shoulder and said, Why don t we make it more interesting, if I win I get to kiss you and if you win you can tell me something really important. (Name) gives him a weird look, What s he getting at? (Name) said to herself as he started to pick his two fighters (Goku and Vegeta) and then you chose (two DBZ characters of your own) and chose the wasteland area of the game started as soon as it yelled, READY! FIGHT! ~Demon pops out of know where and slashes the screen time skip~ The game continued for hours where the score was 26-20 (Two defeats for each of the tag battle); you were only six points away from winning the game. That is until Alfred gave you the slip by teleporting himself away from your attack and knocked you out for an easy win for the game. Alfred was fist pumping at winning the game and (Name) just realize what this meant to be, Alfred kisses you.  
(Name) blushed when she just realize what s going to happened once he stops getting all excited. (Name) saw that the basement door was still opened so, you start to tip toe your way out of gaming room to the basement. (Name) kept on looking back to see if Alfred was paying attention of you leaving, when you turned you saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring right at you causing you to scream and fall backwards only to have Alfred catch you when you started to fall backwards and picked you bridal style bringing you into his room upstairs, Alfred put me down . I can walk you know. If I put you down you try to run off and not offer up to my award, (Name). Alfred and kisses you on the cheek as he carries you to his room.  
When he makes it to his room, he opens the door without dropping you, walks into the plops you onto his bed, walks back to the door to lock the door to prevent you from running off, and walks back to bed while you scoot away from him on the bed until you hit the bed rest.  
Alfred crawled onto the bed and straddles your hips as he leans towards your ear and whispers, Hey (Name), why did you try to run off like that? Uh um I you see- (Name) was cut by Alfred pressing his lips onto your lips making your eyes widen and blush. You felt his tongue going across your lips making gasp, taking the advantage Alfred pushes his tongue into your mouth making you moan.  
Alfred pulls away so the both of you could breathe, he started to move downwards on your neck kissing it as he went down until he heard you moan on to your soft spot when licked and sucked onto your neck leaving a red mark on your neck.  
A-Alfred wh-what are you doing? Sorry (Name) I was only supposed to kiss you, but I saw how you were just now blushing and moaning my name. I m afraid I can t control myself at the moment. Alfred said in a husky voice with lust glowing from his eyes, Then go ahead make me yours Alfred. (Name) said trying not to sound nervous towards him.  
Alfred didn t hesitate and starts to take off your clothes and he took off his own clothes and flings them across the room. He started to kiss more down onto your chest and started to suck and lick your breast, Al-Alfred ah s-stop teasing me. As you wish. Alfred said and started to lick his finger to stick the first finger inside of you.  
You stiffen at this then you used to it next he added his second finger adding the third along with the second. He started to push in and out with his finger until you were good and stretch out, so he pulled out his finger and lick it as he taste your wetness from inside of you, Taste so good, I can t wait any longer. Alfred said as he positioned himself in front of your womanhood.  
(Name) nodded in giving him the ok to go ahead and he slowly pushed himself inside of you. Alfred waited for you to get adjusted of him inside of you, then (Name) gives him the ok by nodding to him and he started to thrust in and out of you.  
A-Alfred p-please f-faster. (Name) said and Alfred went faster for until, ALFRED THERE DO IT AGAIN! (Name) screams as he hit her sweet spot over and over again.  
Al-Alfred .I m going to . I know lets to do it together. Alfred said and within a few minutes the both of you came. Alfred pulls himself out of you and plops down onto the bed next to you and pulls you into a hugs close to his chest were you heard his heart beating like a lullaby for you, I love you (Name) will you be my girlfriend? Yes Alfred I will be your girlfriend. I love you too, my hero. (Name) said as she started to fall asleep in the arms of his boyfriend/lover, Night my hero. Night my princess (Name). Alfred as he kissed your forehead and the both of you went to sleep.  
This is going to be the best summer ever. (Name) said as she went to sleep as well.  
THE END


End file.
